blade_and_soulfandomcom-20200222-history
Midnight Skypetal Plains
Midnight Skypetal Plains, or MSP is one of the early game 24 man raids. Unlike later 24m raids, MSP does not have a weekly lockout. Unlike previous dungeons, MSP takes place on a single map where the goal is to spawn The Sacred Longgui up to 6 times. Spawning the Boss In order to spawn the Sacred Longgui, players need to kill mobs and bosses around the map to build up a rage bar located at the top of the screen. The simplest way to do this is to move around the map and kill the Moonlight Monstrosities to spawn the 3 woodfiends around the map. Moonlight Monstrosities The Moonlight Monstrosities are undamageable until all the mobs around them have been killed. The mobs with red names give a Moonlight Poison debuff, which decreases max health by 3% and recovery by 5% per stack. To clear this debuff you need to kill a Lunar Grassquatch. Killing them will give you a Moonlight Poison Neutralization buff, which removes all of the debuff stacks and gives you a regen effect for 10 seconds. So all you need to do is kill the red named mobs before you kill the Grassquatches and everyone will be clear of the debuff. Killing Moonlight Monstrosities drops a Moonlight Seed. This can be planted into the Soil patch the monstrosity was in. This will cause a random thing to spawn. One of the possible spawns is a Golden Monstrosity. Killing this instantly fills the enrage bar. Elder Woodfiends When the Moonlight Monstrosities are killed they will spawn one of the 3 Elder Woodfiends. Once all 3 have spawned, the strategy is to only kill the Thrasher Woodfiend that spawn on the North side of the map. When the Thrasher is killed, it will summon lightning bolts which kill all of the mobs around all the Moonlight Monstrosities. This allows you to easily kill the Monstrosity, which in turn spawns another Thrasher. When the Thrasher has been killed enough Thrashers to spawn the boss you should avoid killing more monstrosities, as killing more will cause an extra thrasher to spawn throwing off the cycle. If an extra one does spawn, kill it before killing the Sacred Longgui to keep the loop going. Moonlight Mites Moonlight Mites are included in one of the daily quests in MSP. A boss called Magma Fiend has a chance to spawn when the Thrasher Woodfiend is killed. When Magma Fiend is killed there is a chance that mites will spawn. When they do spawn, they can spawn at the Lavender Flora, the Verdant Flora, or the Tawny Flora. They can spawn at some or all of these spots. After killing enough mites a player can take the red dragon pulse that spawned back the center of the map. Golden Pig Killing the Sacred Longgui has a chance for a Golden Pig to spawn. It can spawn in any location the Cordycep Woodfiends are at. Killing this will cause the rage meter to instantly fill. The Sacred Longgui The Sacred Longgui has 6 stages, each becoming progressively harder. Starting at stage 4 and higher, a mechanic called watering will need to take place (normally performed by the lower DPS player or just anyone willing to do it). Each stage will begin to introduce new attacks or change the way old attacks worked as well as significantly increase the HP of the Sacred Longgui. Stage 1 HP: 104,000,000 Stage 2 HP: 146,900,000 Stage 3 HP: 225,600,000 Stage 4 HP: 383,800,000 Stage 5 HP: 680,800,000 Stage 6 HP: 1,284,000,000 Tanking the Sacred Longgui Watering Rewards Players obtain Lunar Twilight Plants from the daily quests and from boxes dropped by the Sacred Longgui. After a player collects 20 plants they can combine them into a Lunar Twilight Flower. These flowers can be exchanged for each classes specific Locked Sacred Longgui Soul Shield Chest, which is significantly more powerful than any of the other soul shields up to this point in the game. Category:Raids